


Blind Date

by prost_girl



Category: Dutch Royalty RPF, European Royalty RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: King Willem-Alexander has been single for waaaayy too long, so his brother and sister-in-law decide to help him out





	

King Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands was single. He had been single such a long time he couldn't even remember the last girlfriend he’d had. He wasn't King the last time he’d had a relationship. His brother, Constantijn, decided that enough was enough. His brother needed it get a girlfriend and he had to find him one.

 

Constantijn’s wife, Laurentien, knew a woman in England who would be perfect for him. Margot had known Laurentien since 2012. They'd met when Laurentien was in England attending a charity event. They’d got on well, and had remained in contact since then. Laurentien had always thought about setting her up with Willem-Alexander. He’d been adamant he could find someone himself, but he was yet to find someone. Laurentien had mentioned to her husband one say that she may know the right woman to set up with him.

"Oh good. Who?" Constantijn asked from the other side of their kitchen.

"Margot. You know, the woman I met in England?" Laurentien replied.

“I like her. She’d be good for him. Only one problem - she’s in England.”

“She’s coming to visit next week…”

“Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Margot May Wallace arrived in the Netherlands, she had no idea what was in store for her. She thought she was just visiting her friend, Princess Laurentien, for a few weeks. Constantijn and Laurentien had sent a car for her, and she was making her way to their home when she received a text:

_ ‘Got a surprise for you when you get here. Don’t worry about the curtseying and all of that. L x’ _

_ ‘Uh ok… you don’t sound like you’re plotting something at all! M x’ _

When Margot arrived, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As she pulled onto the drive, Laurentien was waiting for her on the doorstep. They embraced as Margot got out of the car, and they made their way inside. When they entered the Kitchen, Margot saw the surprise Laurentien had been on about in her text message.

“Uh.. Hi” Margot said, nervously. She was comfortable in the presence of a Prince and Princess, sure. They’d stayed at her house in England, she’d babysat their children when they went for a romantic meal one evening. She wasn’t, however, all that comfortable in the presence of a King. 

“Hello, Miss Wallace. I’m Alexander” the King said, trying to put her at ease. He succeeded, and she visibly relaxed very quickly.

“Hi, Alexander. I’m Margot” She replied, fighting the urge to call him ‘Your Majesty’ even though Laurentien had just whispered in her ear not to. They all sat down at the Kitchen table to have their lunch. Laurentien sat next to her friend, to make her feel ever so slightly more comfortable. 

“So, Margot. What do you do?” Willem-Alexander asked. 

“I’m a teacher, I teach 16-19 year olds” She replied. Willem-Alexander raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, exactly” Margot said, getting a laugh out of everybody. She wondered how well that would go down with her ‘date’. 

“You are a brave, brave woman, Margot” He said, still smiling broadly.

“Is it bravery or stupidity? There is a very fine line” Margot replied, leaning in towards him across the table. As the meal progressed, she was becoming less nervous, even daring to flirt a little now and then. 

 

Laurentien and Constantijn had devised a plan. They were going to pick up their children from a friends house (and drop them with Beatrix), leaving Willem-Alexander and Margot alone for a good hour or so. 

 

Their plan worked. It really, really worked.

 

As soon as they were out of the door, Willem-Alexander reached across the sofa he and Margot were seated on, and kissed her deeply. It took her a few seconds before she reacted, but when she did, she kissed back with just as much passion. They stumbled upstairs, making their way to one of the spare bedrooms. When Laurentien and Constantijn returned, they found a trail of clothes leading to one of the spare bedrooms, in which they found a sleeping Willem-Alexander and Margot, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 


End file.
